Faux
by Away From Sanity
Summary: [Shonenai, Irukashi] Kakashi's a liar, and good at it too.


Faux

-----------

Rating: PG-13

Series: Naruto

Status: One-Shot

Pairing: Irukashi (Iruka x Kakashi)

Warnings: Shone-ai, randomness

Description: Kakashi is a liar, and good at it too.

Legend: "Talk", 'Thoughts', _Flashback_

-----------

The sky was especially blue around noon. The clouds were sparse, but fluffy, not daring to hide the radiating sun. The temperature, for once, was not like stepping into a sweltering death that promised to ravage the land of all bits of moisture. It was, for the most part, pleasant. A little muggy, but nice.

Of course, fan girls don't care about this. It's just an excuse for an author to take up room before getting to the lovely boys and their antics.

So, while the fairness of nature went unchecked, blinding blonde hair and brillant eyes of blue did not. Well, at least, not in Team 7's resident angsty-hero's--Sasuke--eyes. Even as a flower had tried its hardest to catch the samurai's attention, the same man could not think of anything but the fishcake sitting to the side; probably thinking of what kind of ramen it would indulge itself in. Nobody was thinking of when the hell that ass of a scarecrow was going to arrive.

The crunching of recently dry grass, due to most of the ungodly weather as of late, alerted the flower and fish--I mean Sakura and Naruto out of their sitting positions. The next motions of furrowing their brows, twisting their once smiling faces into growling ones, and pointing a brandished index finger forward, were all just reflexes. They didn't really _mean_ to harass their teacher everyday.

It was his fault anyway.

"YOU'RE LATE." It was inevitable, and Kakashi was quite used to hearing the screeching of Sakura and the overall loud-assness of Naruto. In a few seconds, he was liable to start giving them a total bullshit story that he had pulled out of his ass. But today was special. Kakashi's tall-tales would prove to be true. Well, at least, he knew they were true. And that's all that mattered.

"Ah, well you see, about that. I have a perfectly good reason why I was so late." The fox and the flower waited impatiently. They could've just called him a liar then and there--It was a known fact throughout the village that Kakashi was a pathological liar--but inside they really did enjoy his stories. No matter how ridiculous and untrue. "I was sitting at a pond, minding my own business..."

-----------

_Kakashi, had in fact, been by a pond, but in no way had he been minding his own business. It was also known throughout the village, that Kakashi Hatake did NOT mind his own business. And as to the sitting bit...well, he had been sitting just not by the pond, or anywhere on the ground for that fact. He had secluded himself inside the natural camoflouge of a tree. Nestled in the crook of two branches, he was currently waiting for a certain marine mammal to come walking by. Of course, he had his infamous Icha Icha Paradise book to keep him company._

_It wasn't until sometime later that the scarecrow's keen eyesight caught a glimpse of a black pineapple. Which could mean that his favorite sensei was on merry way to the academy. Swiftly, Kakashi made his way off his favorite branch, and continued to stalk the teacher. Stalking was one of Kakashi's best traits. Even the nin-dogs had taken some pointers from him._

_But, his stalking never lasted long and Iruka would eventually, and abruptly, stop to end Kakashi's little game. The scarecrow would pout, although hidden from the world. Iruka would glare at the Jounin; 'daggers of teacherly doom' Kakashi dubbed them._

_"Having fun back there?" Glare._

_"Sure am." Amused smile. Of course he was having fun behind the sensei, but if he said that, Iruka would gain a blush that Kakashi was sure was unhealthy for an adult, and excuse himself. Later, if he could catch the dolphin, he would acuse him of making his purely innocent statement into that of an innuedo._

_"Is there a reason you follow me around every morning? Don't you have to get to your students, Kakashi-sensei?"_

_"Sure do."_

_"Well?" Kakashi continued to stare him. "What's the reason?"_

_"What reason?"_

_"For following me around!"_

_"Oh, that! I don't have a reason. I just like to. I thought you meant that I had to get to my students, cause I have to." After a thought, Kakashi added more to the statement. "Eventually."_

_"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a _JOB_ to do."_

_"Oh, I excuse you." Iruka turned briskly and headed for the academy, but Kakashi followed behind soon after. After a block, Iruka's patience was at its end. He stopped immediately, and whipped himself around to give the scarecrow the yell of his lifetime._

_Of course, the dolphin never expected for his face to meet the others, or more to the point, his lips. Kakashi smiled after a couple moments._

_"I'll see you after school, sensei."_

-----------

Kakashi could only beam at those couple of moments he had shared with the dolphin man. But there was no way in hell he would ever tell the three that. So, he came up with some cryptic words that hinted at the truth instead.

"...Anyway, I was minding my own business, when a dolphin came up and reprimanded me for not paying attention to the fishes."

"LIAR!"

Well, at least Kakashi knew it was true.

-----------

**Author's Notes**: Inspired by a comic I drew up. It's only five pages long, but everyone I know said it was cute. That version is probably funnier than this version. I don't own Naruto, by the way.

Ja ne.


End file.
